deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Solid Snake
Batman vs Solid Snake is a What-if Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Metal Gear! Which of these two sneak masters is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Sneaking is a type of technique that is commonly used by ninjas, detectives, and spies. Boomstick: And these two are the most popular sneaky badasses that we decide to pit them against each other. Batman, the Dark Knight... Wiz: ...and Solid Snake, the soldier of action. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: When Bruce Wayne was young, his parents were killed by a common thug in front of him. Boomstick: But then he conquered his fear from an army of bats, learned more than 100 martial arts and became the bat-like detective/superhero that we all know and love, Batman. Wiz: He wears a batsuit that weighs one tenth of a ton, stores up to 200,000 volts of electricity to make his suit double as a taser to his foes, and made of Nomex Reinforced Fabric, as well as being flame and shock resistant. Coming equip with a flame resistant memory cloth cape, that doubles as a glider... Boomstick: So it's like his non-superhuman ability to fly? Wiz: Yes, also the Batsuit comes with a pair of blade armed gauntlets... Boomstick: Like the Shredder. Wiz: He also wears steel toed boots, a nose piece gas filter, and is design in the shape of a bat to evoke fear to his foes. Boomstick: But let's not forget his Utility Belt, this nifty little baby carries different kinds of equipment ranging from the Grappling Hook, Gas Mask, Tear Gas, Smoke Pellets, Shock Gloves, Batarangs... Wiz: In regular and in bomb form. Boomstick: and even the Ready-to-Spray Explosive Gel, a type of substance that he sprays on any surface in the shape of a bat before exploding into impact. Wiz: Batman is quite the martial artist and skilled detective, he has accomplished many impossible feats that no mere mortal is capable of doing. Boomstick: Why? It's because he is the Goddamn Batman, that's why. Batman: I only work in black and sometimes very, very dark grey. Solid Snake Wiz: Solid Snake started out as an infant named David, when he and his twin brother were born for a government project known as "Les Enfants Terribles". Boomstick: Whoa, now that is so harshful for a newborn to arrive. But as time, went by he learned ghis combat and spy skills and was redubbed the name by Col. Roy Campbell...Solid Snake. Wiz: Snake is quite a martial artist in his own rights, mastering a certain number of martial arts. Boomstick: But he is also the marksman with his number of guns between shotguns, machine guns, and his own famous weapons that were used in Smash Bros. Brawl, such as the Grenades, Remote Controlled Missiles, the Cypher, and the C4, which allows him to plant a mine to the ground, and explode through detonation. He can also detect his foes in the dark with his Solid Eye, which looks like an eyepatch, but also allows him to see his foes in the dark...Oh, and he can be quite the knifeman when necessary. Wiz: Solid Snake might be one of the top elite soldiers to exist in video game history. Boomstick: Too bad he didn't show up in Smash Bros. 4, maybe he'll have better luck in Smash Bros. 5. Col. Roy Campbell: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Sanke. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. Snake: Got it. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a dark warehouse, Batman uses his night vision lights to detect anything, then he detects Solid Snake who was hiding in a cardboard box, removes it and the two get in their fighting poses. FIGHT! Batman and Solid Snake trade blow for blows but block each others until Snake gives Batman a powerful kick to push him back some. Then Snake fires grenades at Batman but Batman counters them with his batarangs and they explode, Snake then uses his remote controlled missile to fire at Batman, but Batman dodges it in time, but Snake uses the detonator to make the C4 explode and Batman to lose his balance, but Batman then secretly lets loose his smoke pellets, and as Snake was about to stab Batman with a dagger, Batman then detonates his smoke pellets to unleash a smoke cloud, when it disappears, the Exclamation Mark appears above Snake's head as he was surprised to see Batman gone, so he tries to use his Solid Eye to find Batman easily and follows him to where the figure is and tries to use his knife to stab the character, only to find out that it was a dummy; meanwhile, the real Batman ambushes Snake from behind and used his own martial arts to disable Snake's major joints, then he walks behind behind Snake and gives him a powerful kick to make him land in a crate of dynamite sticks, then closes the crate on Snake a sprays exploding gel in the shape of a bat, batman takes cover, the crate explodes, only to show Snake's lifeless head. ????: Snake, are you alright? Snake! SNAKE!!!!!!! K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, there goes Snake's chances of being in the fifth Smash Bros. Wiz: While both are famously popular on sneaking around and being martial artists, there is a difference on how they do their fighting. Boomstick: Batman has little to no problem being able to strategize his moves, mean while Snake is always relying on the Colonel, Otacon, or even the hot Mei-Ling to do the strategizing. Wiz: And in the end, Batman was able to use the joint disabling before putting Snake away in a crate. Boomstick: Now that is what I call a "Boom-Box". Wiz: The winner is Batman. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirtieth Death Battle episode. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death battles to be 'Returning Combatant' themed, the first three are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Superman vs Godzilla, and Raphael vs Charizard; and the next three are Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, and Mario vs Fox McCloud. *This is the seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a comic book character and a video game character against each other; the first six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder; and the next two are Dark Queen vs Nerissa and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. *This is the seventeenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue, this time going to a mysterious talker in Snake's Codec. The first sixteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), and Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince; and the next twenty are Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, and Bane vs Juggernaut. Who would you be rooting for? Batman Solid Snake Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle